bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kluke
is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Kluke is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game of Blue Dragon, she is voiced by Tara Strong in the english version and Ayako Kawasumi in the Japanese version. In the anime, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff and Erino Hazuki. Overview Biography A 16 year old girl (ten in the anime) who is a bit more mature and responsible than her age implies, Kluke's parents were tragically killed in the annual disaster that struk Talta Village,but her loss brought her closer to her friends, Shu and Jiro. Like her parents, who were doctors, she has a kind and caring nature, always willing to fight alongside her friends. When the the three met Marumaro and went to Lago Vilage, Jiro confessed to Kluke that Shu told him that she cries uncontrolably when she thinks about her parents. Then after the group destroy Nene's fortress, Shu and Jiro make and give Kluke rings, and she says "They're both precious good luck charms". Shu and Jiro had mixed feelings when she took both rings. In the middle of Disc 2, when Shu wakes up, and gathers the rest of his allies, they wonder where Kluke is. They soon find our Nene has her hostage, and as Shu, Jiro, Marumaro and Zola find out they can't escape from Pachess Village, Shu and Jiro argue, but then make up later, as Jiro confesses he likes Kluke. When Kluke has been rescued by Shu, she has 'bomb collar' on. The group find out it was a fake and confront Nene. He then takes away their Shadows, leaving them all unconscious, but Shu saves the day. At the end of the game, Shu and Jiro both give Kluke presents for her birthday, and they both hope Kluke wil like them, but she says "Can you wait until my next birthday?" In the anime, Kluke is from the same village as Shu. Before Shu leaves with Zola and Jiro, she decides to come along as well. Unlike everyone else, she gets her Shadow much later on in the anime. In episode 14, she gets Phoenix because she wanted the power to protect everyone. After taking a hit from Nene, Phoenix warps everyone out of the base. Kluke goes into a coma because of the attack and when Phoenix warped everyone. It turns out that she is one of the Seven Warriors of Light and helps Shu and the other warriors defeat Zola. Shadow Kluke has the ledgandary Phoenix shadow. First acquired by swallowing the Light Sphere in Nene's Base along with Shu and Jiro. As the game progresses, Kluke's Phoenix Shadow has the ability to turn 'solid' into it's corporeal form; a pink phoenix, with green eyes, two wings, and four talons. It's starter magic is Black Magic, and in the Anime, Barrier Magic. In the anime, Phoenix is no longer blue like in the game. Instead, she is pink and, like everyone else's Shadow can talk in the anime. Phoenix has a caring and motherly nature towards everyone. Blue Dragon (Xbox 360 VG) In the game, sixteen year old Kluke seems to be kind hearted, but insults people to hide up her true feelings such as Shu. She wishes to be a doctor just like her parents. It's later revealed in the game, when Jiro conffessed to Kluke that Shu told him when she was alone, she'd think of her parents and start to cry uncontrollably. Blue Dragon (anime) In the anime, Kluke is changed to an average anime/cartoon girl. Such as hitting the hero if mad, embarrased, e.t.c, (Shu) , having a crush on the hero but will never admit it, having a high-pitched voice, and having a short-temper. In episode 14, she gets her Shadow. Unlike her game side, Kluke is dropped down six ages, making her ten, and she wears a pink dress instead of black. Her hair color is different and so is her eye color in the anime. Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu After two years, Kluke is living with Andropov seeing how his other friends had passed away. In episdoe 8, Shu, Bouquet, Marumaro, and Noi arrive at her house. Shu wants Kluke to join him, but Andropov on the other hand wants her to stay, thus engaging them in battle. In the end, Kluke decides to stay with Andropov and Shu leaves with Bouquet, Marumaro, and Noi. However, Noi gives Kluke her Shadow back without her noticing. During the last battle at the end of the series, Kluke and Andropov join the fight. Quotes "I've always wanted to be a doctor. Ever since I was a little girl. But I have to admit, I never expected to have this many patients." - During their first night at Lago Village when she goes to check on the Devee's with Jiro "Uh...can you guys wait until my...uh...my next birthday?" - At the end of the first game "Who's she kidding? My kindness? That's no strength worth having at all!" - Kluke in episode 14 before she gets Phoenix "So you're the one that controls the Land Shark. You killed my mom and dad!" - Kluke when she first sees Nene with Shu and Jiro "I know, but I want to avenge my mom and dad!" - After Shu tells her that it was dangerous down in the center of Talta "I just saved your hide and you yell at me?" - After Shu tells her to get back up on the platform "I can't take this anymore. There's no way this can go on...I won't let this happen!" - Before she gets her real Shadow "Jiro calls it being an adrenaline junkie." - Kluke after Jiro admits he was getting bored Trivia * In the game of Blue Dragon, Kluke acts mature and responsible while in the anime, she's an average female character. * At the end of Blue Dragon, Kluke tells Shu and Jiro to wait for her next birthday before she tells them who she likes more. However, in Blue Dragon Plus, it says one year has passed and she still hadn't chosen yet. In Blue Dragon: Inkai no Kyoju, another year has passed and still no decision. * When the anime came out, a lot of people were disappointed that Kluke acted so differently from the game and that her dress color was different. See also Category:Characters Category:Female